Another Cliché Christmas Story
by The Mangled Princess
Summary: "What makes you hate Christmas so much?" IkexLucina, minor RobinxMarth


**hey guys! Since its a lovely Christmas morning, I wanted to write a quick little one-shot for the holidays for my OTP. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ike was never the kind of guy to enjoy the holidays. He was never one to be cheerful, one to sing, nor was he one to really smile. Not because he hated the holidays or anything- it was just in his nature.<p>

Even now, he sits quietly in the living room, watching as his roommate Marth, his significant other Robin, and his cousin Lucina happily open presents all around him. He watched as Robin pulls out beautiful new robes and unused spellbooks, giving Lucina hugs and Marth little kisses for her presents. Marth would smile and boast about the wonderful presents he bought for his favorite girls. Even Lucina would giggle and smile over her gifts, which mostly consisted of new capes, boots, and even a new sword holster since her current one was beginning to wither away.

Ike, however, did not share in the festivities. He wasn't very good at giving gifts for other people, and was very strict about not getting any presents from others. Marth and Robin accepted his wishes, although Lucina would bug him about what he wanted. However the girl gave up after a while when the blue warrior refused to budge.

"Alright, I'm going to get started on breakfast," Robin said as she stood up. Marth stood up, flicking off a piece of wrapping paper from his shoulder.

"I'll come help you," he turned to Lucina and Ike. "You two clean up this mess." He follows the silver-haired beauty, leaving Lucina and Ike by themselves. Lucina rolled her eyes.

"You two clean up this mess," Lucina repeats, mocking her cousin's tone. Ike couldn't help but snort, while Lucina giggled back.

"Alright, how's about you get that side, and I get this side," Ike said, picking up a few crumbled pieces of wrapping paper.

"Okay," Lucina said, getting right down on her knees.

Ike did not know much about Lucina. She had just joined Smash Bros, and hadn't been here long. Ike didn't know Robin too well either, but knew more about her because of Marth. But Marth didn't say much about his cousin. She seemed like a nice girl, and she was pretty funny from time to time. He also knew she was great with a sword, maybe better than Marth. Although he would never say that to the prince.

"Ike, can I ask you something?" Lucina suddenly said. Ike crumbled up another piece of wrapping paper

"Sure."

"Why do you not enjoy Christmas?" Lucina asked. Ike turned to her.

"I don't hate Christmas," he says. Lucina tilted her head at him.

"Then how come you aren't big on presents or anything?" She asks. Ike was quiet for a moment, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, really. I've never been one to really celebrate anything," he replies. "And I don't care much for gifts either. I just prefer to keep it simple, I guess."

"So is that it? You just don't like getting presents?"

"I guess. I don't know, to be honest," he says. "I just don't really celebrate the holidays. Never had before."

"Oh man, then you are gonna hate me," he hears Lucina mutter. He looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. "You didn't get me a present, did you?"

". . . Maybe?"

"Christ," Ike mutters. Lucina rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like presents?" Lucina said. "Besides, I'd feel bad if you got nothing."

"Why? I told you I wanted nothing."

"Because, its sad to see someone sit there and watch as everyone else gets things!" Before Ike could retort, Lucina thrusts a box at him. "Come on, I think you will like it."

Ike looks down, running his thumb over the sleek wrapping paper. I was bright red, and the box itself was only about two inches thick. He looks up at Lucina, who has a cute little smile on her face.

"Go on. Open it," she says. Ike sighs, and began to carefully tear off the wrapping paper. It was a shame, really. Lucina had done a beautiful job wrapping up the box.

After tearing off the last little bit of wrapping paper, Ike worked to get the top of the cardboard box off. Inside the box, he saw a folded bundle of red silk.

"You got me... Fabric?" He asked. Lucina rolled her eyes.

"Take it out of the box, you dummy," she says. Ike did as he was told, and pulled the long fabric out of the box.

"Oh, its a cape," he says. Lucina laughed.

"Yeah. Your other one was so worn down, and I thought... You know... Maybe you would like a new one?" Lucina shrugged. "I know you wanted nothing, but it wouldn't feel right if you didn't get at least something, you know?" Ike looked at the girl. He felt himself getting a tad flustered by Lucina's sweet gesture.

"Th-Thanks, I guess," Ike mutters. "I, uh, really like this." Lucina smiled.

"I knew you would. Merry Christmas, Ike," she says. Ike looks at her. His eyes remained as tired and lidded as they had been the whole time, but now he had a small smile on his face.

"You too, Lucina," he says. Lucina's face turned a little pink. Seeing Ike smile was very rare, almost impossible to see, and for her to be able to get the blue warrior smile was very warming indeed.

"Hey you guys, breakfast is ready!" Robin calls from the kitchen. Lucina and Ike got up from the ground, walking together towards the kitchen, following the warm smell of crisp bacon on that lovely Christmas morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays! Hope you all have very merry Christmas! <strong>


End file.
